pokemongofandomcom_zh-20200213-history
皮卡丘
皮卡丘（港譯︰比卡超，日文︰ピカチュウ，英文︰Pikachu）電屬性寶可夢。是關東地區非常罕見的電屬性寶可夢。它從皮丘餵食了 25 顆糖果後進化而來，並且可以在餵食 50 顆糖果時演變成雷丘。皮卡丘也是入門寶可夢。 遊戲中的描述 特徵 鼠科神奇寶貝，標準身高0.4m、體重6.0 kg。肌膚為黃色，背部有褐色條紋，耳朵尖端為黑色。臉頰上具備著看似紅色斑點被稱為「電氣袋」的蓄電器官。 代表技能有電擊、十萬伏特、電光一閃、鐵尾、打雷、伏特攻擊、電球。 可以習得的招式 一般招式 特殊招式 Evolution family 圖片 Pikachu Pokedex.png|Pikachu Pokédex entry Pikachu trailer.png| Pikachu seen in the game trailer pikachu trailer02.jpg| Pikachu in early concept of encounter screen Sprites of Pikachu with event hats 其他資訊 * , 2016|with the game launch}} * * * , 2017|during the Pokémon GO Park event}} * Pikachu is one of the four Starter Pokémon, the others being Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. ** Unlike other three Starter Pokémon, Pikachu isn't the first stage form of its evolution line. * Pikachu seems to be common Pokémon during some events, however aside from them it is very-rare Pokémon. ** From December , 2016 to January , 2017, a Pikachu wearing a festive Santa hat was available to be captured in the wild during the Holiday event. *** Pikachu with the same festive Santa hat was available again to catch on 2nd Holiday event, from December , 2017 to January , 2018, but this time with possibility of catching the shiny variant as well. ** From February , 2017 to March , 2017, a Pikachu wearing a party hat was available to be captured in the wild to celebrate Pokémon Day. *** Pikachu with the same party hat was available again to catch on 2nd Pokémon Day event, from February to , 2018, but this time with possibility of catching the shiny variant as well. ** From July , 2017 to July , 2017, a Pikachu wearing a Pokemon League hat resembling the one that Ash Ketchum wore in the animated series was available to be captured in the wild to celebrate the 1st Anniversary. ** From October , to November , 2017, a Pikachu wearing a witch hat was available to be captured in the wild during the 2nd Halloween event. * Pikachu is the most favoured and iconic Pokémon in game and there are few easter eggs related with this Pokémon. ** Its silhouette is in Pokémon Collection button in Main Menu . ** Its image is on PokéCoin icon . ** It has a lineup of various costumes for certain events in game. ** Along with extra-small Rattata, extra-large Magikarp and extremely-rare in general Unown, for catching Pikachu there is special medal that Trainer can achieve. ** Pikachu can be caught as a Starter Pokémon, if the player walk away from three already spawned Starter Pokémon to make them disappear and re-spawn again next to the trainer at his current location. Players have to repeat this action few times until Pikachu show up along with the previous three Starter Pokémon. ** Unlike the other Pokémon in the game, if Pikachu is tapped while looking at its summary page, it says its name just as it does in the anime series. * Golem raid in Yokohama. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-10-11. * On January , 2018, Pikachu was the Pokémon available to catch with an exclusive move - Surf, during the first Community Day. References 相關連結 * * *Pikachu at Pokémon Go Database en:Pikachu Category:寶可夢 Category:電屬性寶可夢 Category:鼠寶可夢 Category:Weak to Ground Category:社群日寶可夢